


The Ghost of A Flame

by CastielWinchester1967



Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Alexander is an idiot, John Laurens deserved better, M/M, Revolutionary War Time, angry Laurens is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester1967/pseuds/CastielWinchester1967
Summary: Laurens’s Reaction to the Reynolds Pamphlet (Basically Congratulations, but Lams)





	The Ghost of A Flame

“Alexander.”  
Alexander Hamilton lifted his head from its position, bent over his writing desk, to look it the figure that spoke to him.  
Normally, Hamilton would ignore intruders, but this one’s voice was so familiar that it caused him to look up in surprise and hope.  
Alexander’s recognition of the voice was right, but his hope was misplaced.  
The freckled man standing before him was almost see-through. His skin and clothes so transparent that Hamilton could see the door behind him.  
“Jo-John?” Hamilton stuttered as he gaped at his deceased friend and lover.  
“Congrats, Hamilton. You made history, it seems.”  
Alexander looked at his impossibly present friend in confusion, “Laurens? How? What do you mean?”   
“Let me summarize,” John Laurens took a few steps toward Hamilton’s desk, the same one that used to be used to write so many of the love letters Laurens treasured until his last breath, “you took a rumor that barely anyone knew of and wrote it down. You made sure everyone knew, Alexander. I never though of you as an idiot, but this is definitely proving me wrong.” John placed his hands palm-down on the desk, which you could see the pattern of through the skin of the dead hero. “John, I-“   
“You what, Alexander? What could you possibly have to say?”  
“It was an act of political sacrifice, John!”  
The room seemed to darken with the freckled man’s expression as he straightened from his place over the desk and glared down at the man he once called “my love”.   
“Sacrifice? I died for you, Alexander. I died so that no one would know our secret and you call that a sacrifice? I stood by and toasted to your marriage at your wedding when every second ripped me apart. What you did? That’s not sacrifice, Alexander, that’s stupidity.”   
“John, I had no idea.”  
“That was the point. You weren’t supposed to know because I didn’t want to hurt you,” Laurens said quietly as he looked down, “I’ll be around Alexander, but not for you. I thought I knew you like I knew myself, but it looks like I was wrong. Goodbye, Alexander Hamilton.”  
“John, please. Don’t go,” Alexander tried to stop his love from leaving, but it was too late.  
John Laurens vanished with the flame from Alexander’s candle. Not even a spark was left of the forgotten hero.


End file.
